The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to on-demand time-interleaving.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communications may include transmission of pilot signals that are conventionally within a symbol period, such as one OFDMA symbol period or a group of OFDMA symbol periods, of a subframe. For example, in some systems, pilot signals may be transmitted in the leading and trailing ends of a subframe. The reception of the pilot signals at a receiving device may support various channel estimation techniques. These channel estimation techniques, however, may result in incorrect channel estimations for the symbol periods within the subframe (e.g., the symbol periods that are relatively distant from the pilot signals). In instances where the channel conditions indicate high Doppler or fading, the channel estimation errors may result in significant differences between the expected channel conditions and the actual channel conditions. Moreover, transmission of information, such as code blocks of information, within a single symbol may result in significant detection difficulties during symbol periods associated with higher estimation errors.